spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Ultimate Hero Day
An Ultimate Hero Day is the thirteenth episode of the spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on December 23, 2012. The previous episode was A New Year! and the next is New Hero. Plot Bikini Bottom celebrates a day for the IJLSA but the Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. comes and releases a pack of sea whelks to distract the IJLSA while he get's the final component for his machine. Now can the IJLSA save the town and their holiday? Transcript *''episode starts in Bikini Bottom with the mayor speaking to it citizens. The IJLSA stand behind him'' *'Mayor: '''And to conclude this speech we now celebrate...Ultimate Hero Day in honor of the IJLSA! *citizens cheer while the IJLSA show off their powers'' *'SpongeBob: '''Thank you, mayor. We are here to protect your fair city from all evil and criminals! *citizens cheer some more'' *'SpongeBob: '''Have a super awesome day! *scene then goes to Chum Bucket'' *'Leader:' No! Plankton! You have not retrieved the final component for the machine! *'Plankton:' Well, I can't do anything. It's my day off from all E.V.I.L. productions, and I get to relax with my loving computer wife. *'Leader: '''Ugh! I'll have to go retrieve it myself from the Bikini Bottom Museum. *walks out of room to a locked door which he scans a card on revealing a group of sea whelks'' *'Leader: '''You're all going to help me retrieve what I desire! *'Sea Whelks: RARRR! *''scene goes back to Bikini Bottom, where citizens are cheering for the IJLSA'' *'Squidward: '''Even though I have to spend a day with SpongeBob, I'm still happy! *'Mayor: 'Settle down, citizens. Settle down. Now this is the time to ask different IJLSA members some questions about their heroism. *'Male Fish 1: 'SpongeBob, exactly how fast can you run? *'SpongeBob: ''thinks Never actually tried to calculate that. I would have to say around 550 nautical miles per hour. *'Male Fish 1: Insightful. *'Female Fish 1: '''Squidward, how much magma do you think comes out of your head in the course of a day? *'Squidward: 'Around thirty or forty gallons. *'Male Fish 2: 'How do you plan on defeating the sea whelks that are ravaging our town? *'Patrick: 'What sea whelks? *'Plankton: ''maniacally and steps to the front You know. The ones that I genetically mutated to destroy entire cities within an hour. The ones I will now use to defeat the IJLSA and finally take over the world. Those sea whelks. ''to people ''I mean seriously, people. If these so called heroes don't even know that there are sea whelks ravaging their town, do they really even deserve a holiday? *'SpongeBob: No, it's not like that! You know what? Be like that, but we will prove ourselves by getting these sea whelks and bringing them to justice. Come on, guys! *''IJLSA leap over the crowd toward the sea whelks'' *'Patrick: '''Elasticity powers away! ''around one sea whelk only to be thrown into a nearby building Well, that hurt. *'Sandy: '''Disappearing powers active! ''invisible, yet footsteps appear on the sand *'Sea Whelk 1: '''RARR! ''on Sandy *'Sandy: '''Well, that stings. *'SpongeBob: 'Quickster powers are a go! ''extremely fast around the sea whelks and then stops, tying the sea whelks up Ha! All in a day's... *'Sea Whelk 2: '''RARR! ''SpongeBob into the nearby Krusty Krab *'SpongeBob: '''Work. *'Squidward: 'Magma powers...um...oh, you guys took all the good ones! ''magma to disintegrate the ropes ''And now, to finish these whelks. ''magma onto the whelk's skin, singing them *''sea whelks begin to shoot a watery substance from their mouths at Squidward'' *'Squidward: '''Oh, tartar sauce! ''washed back into a brick building ''Well, that hurt. *appears with a remote, which turns the sea whelks into code and places them into the remote'' *'Plankton: '''And to think I got away with it. *'SpongeBob: ''up at super speed and captures Plankton in handcuffs I don't think so. Sheldon Plankton, you are under arrest for town destruction by the IJLSA. Pretty holiday worthy to me, wouldn't you say? *'Sandy: next to Plankton ''And I'll be taking that. ''remote from Plankton ''Oh, I would say that, SpongeBob. *'Mayor: 'Hooray for the IJLSA! ''cheer *''scene cuts to Leader in the Bikini Bottom Museum, exiting the museum from running people and exiting through a large hole, with the machine parts'' *'Male Fish 3: '''Where are you, IJLSA?! *goes by'' *'''Male Fish 3: ''thinks Was that them? *slow motion'' *'SpongeBob: 'carrying Plankton to jail, running ''Should I take him in, or should I defeat the Leader single-handedly? ''but then decides to handcuff Plankton to building and head for the Leader *'Leader: '''Finally, they're all mine. *'SpongeBob: Not quite, Leader! *'''Leader: ''materials What are you doing here? *'SpongeBob: I don't know. I was just in town, thought I should stop by, and stop some evil. *'Leader: '''Well you're too late. ''out remote and codes all of the material and then smashes the remote *'SpongeBob: '''Well, now you have no material to make your machine. *'Leader: ''laughs Oh...don't I? ''to teleport back to headquarters *'SpongeBob: '''No. ''at super speed through bits, yet is just too slow ''Don't worry. We'll catch them one day. Just one day. *of episode'' Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:MrScience12 Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:2012